Greed of the Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Also a cross with Street Fighter. There are reasons for being a jerk, you know? Having the ones who loved you gone and the one left being used, you pretty much have a reason to dislike clumsy girls and hate with a passion guys with masks. Dark/Demon/Anti-Hero Naruto x FemSasu x Harem. Tuxedo Kamen bashing. Inspired on Ankh from Kamen Rider OOO.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, so blame my originality and insanity…I try to run away from them but they're faster.

**XXXXXX**

**Note:** This Naruto is based in Ankh from Kamen Rider OOO, which means he's a jerk to the Sailors. I mean, come on people! If you had everything you cared taken from you I see two outcomes: you become a jerk to others or you lose your mind. In here he's a Tsundere to the Sailor Scouts, he'll even be cruel to them in some regards but don't worry, but since this is a harem of course he'll show them a nice side… even if that kindness is deep, deep, very deep in him.

No meaning to death

Madara stood stunned; he was powerless, all of his strength had been robbed from him when his ultimate weapon had been killed by a man who threw his humanity away. Obito was dead, his head hanging from one man's hand, his ace in his sleeve was between him and the man who killed the closest thing the madman had to an ally. The Juubi was gone, killed by this insignificant child before him, said child who Madara made Obito steal his parents from, strip him of a real happy life, turned his life Hell by making even more people's lives miserable and then reveal the secret others tried to hide so they released their rage on him.

Uzumaki Naruto stood in his orange pants, his other clothes shred to pieces, so he showed how much he had changed from a boy… into a demon. But the transformation still wasn't perfected, to a hideous creature stood before Madara, holding protectively the only loved person he had close to him…Satsuki, Uchiha Satsuki, the girl Madara and Obito manipulated to try to use Naruto as one of the gears for their weapon. But it was when they killed everyone he held dear, even if they were few, that he finally lost it.

And now, he had once again tried to kill him… only for the ravenette to protect the man she loved, even if he slowly started to leave his humanity behind. She was carefully cradled in two big crimson arms similar to an armor as shocked, shining crimson eyes stared at her from a face of pure darkness. She was identical to her mother Mikoto, but her hair instead of falling to her waist straight was messed like a mane made of feathers. The bangs that framed her half-conscious frame were now on her face, which the former human moved with one of his clawed fingers.

She was weak, a large gash on her back that bled and made a small puddle of blood as Madara stood with his right hand covered in lightning, Satsuki's blood dripping from it.

Naruto didn't cry…He wouldn't cry. He wasn't a man… He was a monster, a demon, what this man made others say he was. So no, here he was, a true being of chaos. And all he could think of was the pure hatred he felt at the bastard who ruined the lives in all of this world because of being unable to accept defeat.

The demonic former man's face was shocked. Madara expected him to cry, to suffer…Only to widen his eyes in shock at the pure bloodthirst that erupted from the demon before him as his eyes turned into pure hatred. There was no sorrow, no mercy, no more kindness, just pure hatred aimed at Uchiha Madara, one man who couldn't accept life and decided to destroy reality for his whims. And along the way, he had tried to kill him, only for Satsuki, the last thing that he had some humanity towards now, to sacrifice herself like she had done many times before…She didn't care about her punishment, she didn't care what others would think of her, she just wanted to save him from the Leaf and its hatred, kill the ones who made him feel pain. Madara's fake promises of a world where she could be with the one she loved had lead to this.

The last Uchiha was gently laid down as a cold glare from those eyes in that face made of pure darkness aimed untold amounts of hatred at Madara. "W-Wait!" the ancient man said as he stepped back. Without the Juubi, without any other chance to kill the monster before him and no way to contain him even with his bloodline's full power, Madara was defenseless and only armed with his only remaining weapon: half truths: "You can have her back! If you allow me to take that power, revive the Juubi, and use the powers of the souls in here I can make a world of dreams where she's with you! Maybe even a world where everyone loves you and-"

"You know… I enjoy being like I am now… a demon." Naruto said as he grabbed Satsuki's blade and closed her eyes as he took the remains of his charred coat and covered her weakened body with it, "I have no feelings… I have no more pain…All I have is this need to strike you down with all my might." And to make his point, he dashed at the powerless, chakra-less Uchiha and sliced his legs off, making him cry bloody murder. Before the Uchiha fell the demon grabbed him by the throat, holding him tightly but making sure he kept on breathing.

"I tire of worms like you." Naruto said as his glare hardened and he sheathed the blade, before starting to pierce the man's chest with it, with no sharp edge or tip it was painful and horrible. "It's been hard for me to keep myself from losing it…When Satsuki revealed who she was to me, why she was doing it… I went berserk at every little thing…And I both enjoyed and hated it…The power was intoxicating, but it didn't feel worth it, until now. Always losing my mind…always turning into the beast I have in, and no, not the Kyuubi, but the darkness I have…"

The tip finally pierced above Madara's heart, making him scream in agony as Naruto pierced the whole sheath out his thorax and then pulled it out. Naruto screamed back at Madara to be heard above the man's screams, "And it's all because of assholes like you! Some prick who is hell-bent on getting what he wants despite what others may suffer because he's too selfish! All of this hatred in me just couldn't go away until I got the fucker to Justice! But now, you took any justice this world had left when you killed anyone who could care about maybe giving you a chance! My former self included!" he threw the man to the ground and stepped painfully on the large wound on his chest with his clawed, read-armored foot.

"So I decided to become what I am now. I don't care so long as I make you pay for taking all the joy in this world because of some selfish whim since you couldn't face reality. If I have to be a demon, so be it…I'll become one with Kurama, with my dark side, and if I stop being human then that's fine with me…You spat on my life, destroyed my dreams, took any love I could have from this world and dared to justify it all with your delusions…" Naruto stabbed Madara on his gut, painfully lifting him by the blade.

The demon's appearance started to change, showing a more humanoid and less…evil looking form. Madara couldn't see it, as Naruto grabbed him by the face and pulled him in closer, dragging him on the blade, pushing the sharp metal deeper into Madara's gut. Naruto moved himself closer to Madara heard the last words the once happy and cheerful boy now demon would ever say to him:

"However, I shall never forgive you…for playing with my friends' lives."

And just like that, Naruto pulled the blade down, and Madara's torso was split wide open in half. However, because he was never alive, Madara was still capable of existing… but not for much longer. He raised a hand, trying to attack the demon, only to watch it burn away like paper, his body started to turn into ashes and then nothing like paper on a flame. Slowly but surely burning away from existence.

Madara was shocked… and all he could do was ask, "Why?!" he was shocked beyond belief… this worm had beaten him, a god!

And he was just a brat!

"I was the ultimate being...Pain, suffering, hate, rage, destruction, darkness! All were fuel for my fire! How...WHY...I WAS THE WINNER! I had everything! I was going to CONSUME everything! How the hell did you beat me?! WHY THE FUCK DID I LOSE?! What am I going to do when I die?! It's scary...I'm afraid...! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! THERE WAS SO MUCH I WANTED TO DO! So many people who I wanted to have bowing to me as their god...Why me?! Why did you win?! WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL!? Speak to me, damn it! Why aren't you saying ANYTHING?! WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING?! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HATE ME! Why can't...Why can't I absorb any power from you?! Why am I fading?! Pain...suffering...I'm darkness itself...why did I lose...why...why CAN'T I WIN!? THE GOOD GUYS ARE ALL DEAD! I WON! BUT WHY DID YOU BEAT ME?! HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"

As the hysterical Madara ranted, with his body burning into oblivion, Naruto didn't reply. The sad excuse for a man didn't deserve pity or any way to feel human as he finally died. He didn't speak to him as the man ranted and stopped existing, not even going to the afterlife, just being forgotten from all life.

The armor he once had fell down, showing a human looking man in those ruined orange pants covered in gashes and some of his blood. His looks were devilishly enhanced, his face was sharp and similar to a fox's, his whisker birthmarks were thinner, however. His hair was longer than his father's and still remained that shade of golden. He moved it to the right side of his head, where it fell with several spikes of gold bangs pointing down in his strange mop-haircut. His body was lean, even scrawny, but had a decent amount of bulk (Think Hazama from Blazblue.) and he was even taller nearing the six foot of height. His eyes still remained the same cerulean blue he had since birth…

But this was all a mask to try to be as human as he could. He was shocked as he looked himself over… it seemed this'd be as human as he could get…With his right arm being covered in crimson blood armor, sharp black claws instead of nails almost shone with cruel and dark desire for blood. The underside was pitch black with streaks similar to veins extending to the elbow, where the demonic arm Naruto was now cursed to carry no matter how he tried to mask himself ended.

(Yes, as I said before he's based in Ankh from Kamen Rider OOO, just being foxy in appearance and without the tight pants.)

All in all, he couldn't complain. Even if he ended as a monster from nightmares that'd make the Boogeyman look for a new job, he'd still gladly give it all away. Even for this little moment in which he walked to Satsuki and pulled her head on his lap, stroking her hair to move the bangs off her face. She was truly like her mother… truly beautiful and now, in this weakened state, she even looked innocent despite being able to kill anyone who dared to hurt him.

She was the first to speak, "Sorry…" she whispered.

He chuckled half-heartedly, finding it easy when he didn't feel as much as before… His senses were different, they were better, but they felt also incomplete…His heart felt empty, and yet, he grinned at her, "Feeling a little regret?"

She chuckled back at him, "More like… feeling sorry for being fooled into this…When I left to be stronger under Orochimaru…All I ever wanted was to protect you from the people who tried to use our lives as they saw fit… I wanted you to enjoy a life of peace, a life with no more hardships…All because you ended up caring for me even after all you've been through… I cherished your life more than mine because you saw me as a living person…" she weakly grabbed his cheek, caressing it as she smiled, he smiled back and used his demonic hand to caress her skin. She was shocked at first, but smiled, albeit sadly, "I tried to leave all behind so you didn't have to come to this, so you didn't have to sacrifice more of your life for me, even if you ended up hating me I just wanted… this…to be with you, feel your warmth…even giving you a family." She ended with a slight chuckle and a small blush, he mimicked her, except for the blush…

He then held her tight, hugging her while being careful on her wound, and kissed her. Satsuki's eyes fluttered before she closed them, enjoying this like a piece of paradise. However, he had to break the kiss to speak, "Would you like to be with me… even if we're alone, when everyone else is dead?" he asked, slowly and carefully moving his right demonic hand to her back.

"I don't need anything else to be happy." She said simply with all the honesty of her heart.

He smiled, reaching for her back, intent on giving his all to keep her alive no matter what…And that was when it all went dark.

**XXXXXX**

**Merry late Christmas present, and that's my rap!**

**Just me trying something new with the anti-hero side of my fics... And I enjoy Ankh being a flamboyant jerk to others, he's a tsundere deep inside and he grows to be a very human guy... even if still remaining a tsundere. He's just a fun guy, and he had a nice bromance with Eiji. I enjoyed the show so I decided to make a small tribute with this little experiment of mine.**

**Oh, and I hope you enjoyed Madara dying, I see Naruto being silent, making Madara scared with that action, as one of my dreams of how the show ends... aside from Sasuke being a chick from the start and actually caring for Naruto. I mean, what else says "Your ass is grass" than a guy turning away from a bastard as the asshole dies slowly and trying to get some jabs only for them to have no effect while he realizes he will die and go straight to Hell...**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, so blame Kishimoto for lacking better ideas when making Naruto…such good show in such wrong hands.

**XXXXXX**

Rude much?

Naruto finally woke up, and the first thing he did was panic. "Satsuki…? Hey, Satsuki! Where the hell are you?!"

He cursed as he got up, looking around as he laid on a bench in a small park in the middle of Tokyo. He grabbed his head, trying to focus, find out of this was a dream or what he saw in the war could have been one. However, the demonic right arm of his told him everything that happened and was happening now was all very, very real.

"This isn't fun…Where the fuck is she?!" he asked, finally getting up and trying to gather his thoughts. "I had her in my grasp, I was going to heal her…And then everything went dark…Fuck, what was that? Did someone take advantage of me being tired as Hell? Ugh, where the fuck am I?" He turned to the bench and in a fit of anger slashed at it with his arm's sharp claws, slicing it in half, "Seems my arm's still that of a demon…This human form will be troublesome."

He was right, being almost human in appearance wasn't good enough when you had an armored arm…and were half-naked. He sighed in frustration, he could transform his entire body into that of a real demon, but when trying to turn human his arm would still show, and said transformation into a demon form had cost him his old clothes. No matter, just a simple acquisition of new clothes would solve the problem… by the old rule of borrowing something without anyone knowing, AKA, theft.

He jumped up to a three story building's roof and leapt from building to building in search for a good store. Once finding it, he was glad that a little wind chakra to one of his new fingers was enough to cut a small hall in one of the crystal windows from the office, open it and walk inside. Since it was early in the morning, around the time people went to school and didn't buy new clothing, the blond was easily capable of showing off his new, and rather flamboyantly looks: a pair of blood red cargo pants, matching boots with toe-steeled guards and a pitch black long sleeved coat zipped to his neck, it was baggy in case he needed to show his demonic form without ripping it, but half the right sleeve had been cut off to let his demonic arm free.

If humans had trouble with his demonic arm he'd simply lie… or threaten their lives to keep the secret…Wow, it seemed he was truly becoming more and more of a demon. Before, he would never steal unless it was food so he could survive, and he wasn't the kind to threaten someone unless it was for someone else's sake… Not it even felt good to be like this, getting what he wanted when he wanted it…And now he wanted Satsuki back, to take her from wherever the girl went, heal her and make sure nobody touched her.

He exited the place from where he first forced his way in. From there, he turned to jump from roof to roof in search for the ravenette.

(Several hours later)

Naruto strolled down the streets of Tokyo's shopping district, needless to say he had seen so much he would be surprised if he found the ravenette. This place was enormous, but it had good food. The kitsune was currently eating a strawberry ice-cream, behind him was an ice-cream seller wondering where the frozen diary had gone to, then shrugged and thought it might have been a déjà vu before handing the kid before him another cone.

The demonic man, however, was a bit tired of the looks he got. He already accepted the arm thing since he couldn't change it back to its original form. But his new looks made several of the girls around him ogle him in ways that started to give him a slight headache. Good thing was that the blond was in control of his sensuality, this meant he didn't give a damn about what they thought but would use this infatuation to his persona for his advantage. Heh, seems like being a demon had its advantages in that feel of power, and the side of him that once belonged to Kurama knew how to use it well.

Ah, the feeling of power and the capability to control it was simply intoxicating.

However, one thing caught his nose, literally. There was a foul smell coming from a shop, a jewelry. The place was crowded by an army of school girls and middle aged women who literally flooded the place. The price made it clear why there'd be so many girls in the shop, even D-rank missions would allow him the pay for half the store.

He continued on eating his ice-cream, feeling that sense in his gut that something that good was too good to be true. That and the foul smell was starting to annoy him. It was definitely not human, and it had a dark aura the blond could feel that attracted him here. It seemed that dark power attracted dark power. But this wasn't his call and he didn't care. So long as whoever or whatever was in there didn't annoy him he'd be perfectly fine if it let him look for the ravenette.

"Naru-chan wait!" someone shouted behind him, making him turn at the similarity to his name… and then someone slammed into his gut, making him push the strawberry ice-cream right on his entire face.

Yeah, he was pissed, obvious by how the grip of his demonic arm on the cone shattered it while remains of the frozen cream leaked from his clawed hand. "Who the fuck is the piece of dead meat who ruined my ice-cream?" he asked while wiping the melting strawberry cream from his face to glare at a rather cute but now very terrified girl.

She was very small compared to him, a high school student with blonde hair done in dual pigtails held tied up by dual buns. Her eyes were blue and her face was that of a cute yet clumsy girl. She wore a sailor school long-sleeved uniform and was currently at the verge of tears at the downright angry glare the blond man with the demonic arm was giving her.

He wiped his clawed hand from the remains of the cream and the cone before grabbing her by the chin with the same hand, using his thumb's and index finger's claws to poke her cheeks. "I asked you a question, girlie, who are you?" he said with an intimidating tone, very impatient too as he applied a bit more pressure to the claws, enough to make her cheeks push against each other so her lips were similar to a fish's while making sure he didn't pierce the skin by using the dull side of his new black nails.

"Leave her alone!" the other girl who accompanied the blonde, a brunette with her hair put in place with a small tiara and definitely a classmate by the same uniform both had, shouted as she attacked the blond man.

The blond, being a bit full of himself because of his power, thought she wouldn't possibly hurt him. Sadly for him, he was unfortunately mistaken as Naru, as identified by the blonde girl, used her own school suitcase to swing it upwards right at a part no man wants to get hit. Naruto's face changed colors as he bit his bottom lip and slowly fell to the ground, holding his crotch with his only human hand while the other was extended at the girl who tried to break one of his cups. And, to add salt to injury, the pigtailed girl kneed him where the suitcase had been a second ago.

"Usagi, run!" the brunette said as she grabbed the blonde girl, Usagi, and ran into the store with her.

The blond demon gasped, "I'll get you two damn…Ow…" he would have said more and run after them. But you have to take into consideration where he was hit. You know that feeling? If you're a woman, lucky you, if you're a man and don't know, then also lucky you. The pain from a shot to a man's crotch is already painful, but then there's that feeling that gets in your guts for several minutes and even an entire hour to make you feel as if you'd puke. Fortunately, the blond had had his legs closed, meaning he was capable of standing up groggily and forcibly open the crystal doors while entering the store with a glare of death.

The moment he entered the jewelry his nose and whole body got assaulted by that foul scent and now essence coming from the whole place, mainly the jewels from what the blond could make, but he didn't care, he wanted vengeance here and now… and an ice-cream. As he finally got his breath back and the swollen feeling on his lower region lessened he shoved one of the customers out of his way while looking for the two girls who had pissed him off in two seconds flat.

"Welcome!" a perky woman in a purple dress and with a smile that said 'Please buy a lot' said while showing him a silver necklace, "Ah, a gentleman I see. In look for something for that special someone?"

He grabbed the necklace, yanking it off the woman's hands and threw it back at the bust it had been in, "I'm looking for two girls I wanna strangle." He said, narrowing his eyes at the lady who was definitely the owner.

"U-Uh…well…How do they look like?" she asked nervously and awkwardly. '_Is this the man Queen Beryl warned Jadeite-sama about? He should be looking for that girl with the scary red eyes, right?_'

Naruto noted a swift movement in her eyes, and looked where her sight was aimed at. He had thought she was protecting the girls, and while wrong he had found them crawling in between the legs of the customers. Usagi screamed her head off as that red clawed arm grabbed one of her legs and pulled her up by it, making her force her skirt up so it didn't reveal her pink, white bunny stamped panties. She then chuckled sheepishly as her eyes met the furious matching blue of Naruto's.

"Hehehe…Is it too late to buy you another ice-cream?" she asked while trying her puppy eyes.

Her answer was being shaken by her leg until her small wallet fell down. He let her go, making the girl fall on her back as he grabbed the wallet and inspected its interior. He was laughing shortly after. "What the fuck?! Hahahaha! This has to be a joke! Just a few miserable yens?! What do you spend your money on anyways?! I couldn't buy decent ramen with this! Hahaha… Oh god, my gut hurts!" (I don't know how much she had a that time, but if it can be used for a laugh then so be it, if I'm wrong, well sorry.)

"Hey, it's not my fault the cakes I like are so expensive!" the teary-eyed Usagi said, completely embarrassed at how her almost non-existent savings were laughed at.

Naruto then tossed her the empty wallet, getting some strange looks from the customers who wondered what was happening, and pocketing the ridiculously small amount of money. "Be glad I got a laugh good enough to forget what you did to me. I'll take the money and buy me as much ice-cream as I can seeing as you threw mine on my face…Also, don't think about it." He said to someone behind him, twisting his right arm to catch one of the busts which had been aimed at his head, held by a now sheepishly smiling Naru, "You better stay out of my way or else I will hurt you."

And to make his point, he crushed the bust. Naru whimpered, "D-Dully noted…"

"W-Wait, sir!" the owner, Naru's 'mother' said in a hurry, "You broke that bust! How do you expect to pay me back for it?" she asked, sounding stern. However, her plan was simple: make him pay and use her jewelry to gather the life energy and weaken him for her queen's plans…But there was a major flaw:

"You think I care?" the blond retorted putting both hands in his pockets, "I had a good time watching the city until I got ice-cream to the face by the little whiner over there before her friend who took cheap shots at me and then she joined in." he then grinned at the lady, "And if you think I'll pay when I was about to get hit, you're sadly mistaken. So far as I know I don't owe you a damn thing."

"But you're taking all my money!" Usagi complained, shaking her empty wallet.

"And I don't give a damn." The blond retorted turning to look at her with a cruel smirk, "I had you kick me after ruining my ice-cream when I just wanted the fair price for it, then you kicked me in the nuts and ran away. Why should I give two shits about taking more money from you?"

The blonde girl glared at him, "But you were attacking me with that creepy cosplay hand of yours!"

"So what?" the demonic man tiredly replied, "You pissed me off, from the beginning to now…If you want your money back go cry for all I care."

And with that he left the place, leaving Usagi to pout with a small glare directed at his back, "Jerk…"

XXXXXX

The blond was eating yet another ice-cream…Stolen too. "Well, for such a stupid reason to fight against two girls it was a good way to make money…Though she should hold back on the cakes if she only has this much." He said as he enjoyed the refreshing and sweet feeling of the frozen treat in his mouth.

So far he couldn't care less about scamming a young girl, he had money and he had ice-cream, so screw the rules. But he also needed, no, wanted to find Satsuki…Having a heart or not, he at least wanted to have her with him as bizarre as it may seem for a demon hopeful like him to think like that. He looked tiredly at his right arm while the left held his ice-cream, if he truly wanted to have the ability to keep Satsuki with him he'd need more and more power, he would need to be a real demon. So, why was his right arm permanently a demon's while the rest of his body managed a human appearance?

He tried to ponder on this… Maybe he lacked something, not power since he already had that, but something else…More darkness, more negativity, to be a true monster at heart. But how?

The thinking already started to piss him off. He needed to vent off… and he just stepped into a videogame arcade. So, he had money and had already finished his last stolen strawberry ice-cream. Besides, he needed to know where to look for Satsuki and now he was at least desperate enough to ask/threaten someone to get any kind of answer. He also knew that if he didn't do anything that could be fun his mind would lose any control and he might even go on a rampage to call the ravenette's attention, which already didn't sound like a bad idea if not for his common sense telling him it'd be bad to have entire armies after him and the girl.

Sadly, they didn't have dices, mahjong or card games, just weird machines he had never seen in his life. He wanted to make some money out of it, cheating of course, and see if he could pay himself some nice food in a nice hotel room. It seemed he'd be sleeping outside, not that it was new to him. So he sat in front one of the machines and copying what he saw others do put a coin in and started to play.

The game was simple, just move a robot boy in blue armor with some egg-shooter attached to his arm to kill other robots and some combo of machine and living beings. It was old from what he could see to the new games having better graphics, but it was difficult since some of the gamers around where shocked at seeing him beat with small damage a big fan on two legs called Airman. Other people wondered how much of a hardcore Otaku he might be with that arm of his not bothering him to beat probably the hardest boss in the game.

However, as he was about to beat the final boss he listened to someone complaining…And when he turned his head there was that pigtailed girl who was fighting some snobby looking guy: shades, short back hair neatly combed and the typical pretty boy dressing. For the look of things he had grabbed something Usagi didn't want anyone to see, some paper. Finally, curiosity got the better of him and as he pressed for the last time the shoot button, winning the game with the final shot, he walked out the arcade after forcing his way through the crowd that gathered to watch him beat Megaman 2.

"Yo, snob." Naruto called to the guy as he stepped out of the arcade's doors.

"Ah, the rude jerk from the jewelry!" Usagi gasped, making a vein pulse in Naruto's head.

"I got a name, baka bunny. And I'm not happy at seeing you this many times on one day either." The blond said with a sharp glare before turning to the other guy, "And what are you doing with that?" he asked motioning to the paper in the guy's hands right before taking it in a single motion. Seeing the very low note in the exam with Usagi's name in it made Naruto have a moral dilemma… insult her and have fun but probably make a snob laugh at her too, or shut his mouth and lose the opportunity to mock her so some snob left her alone.

But if he insulted a bad grade he'd be pretty much a hypocrite, and dear god did he hate them when listening to Madara ramble about a perfect world for everyone made out of dreams while he tried to kill people he himself damned to a life of Hell. The snobby guy raised a brow.

"Who are you?" was all the obviously much older man asked.

"My name's None Of Yer Business. Displeased to meet you." The blond said, showing his dislike for this guy already; he just ticked him off. Snobby people always pissed him off.

"Hey, what's with the attitude? What are you, meat-bun head's bodyguard?" asked the irritated man.

The blond shrugged, "I don't know nor care for her, I just saw some commotion. Here I am… and this is yours." Naruto said as he tossed the exam over his shoulder, throwing it back a Usagi.

The girl herself was confused, '_The jerk from the jewelry is now protecting me from another jerk? What's going on here?_'

The kitsune turned to glare at the man, "And I should be asking the questions, old man. For all I know, you're a lot of years older than her, heck, I bet you're like five years older than me and I'm just recently seventeen." He stepped forward with both hands on his pockets, standing between Usagi and this guy, "Far as I'm aware of, if a man several years older than a girl annoys her is not something good…"

The man blushed and stepped back, "Hey, what are you talking about? I am not-"

"Then piss off." Naruto cut him dryly, "Get out of here and do not bother the dumb rabbit head again."

The man blushed more and turned back, walking away with silent grumbles of obvious indignation. Usagi turned to look at her fellow blond with curiosity and no small amount of shock, "Why did you help me?" she finally asked what was on her head.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care. It could be I dislike snobby pricks to death, I was just curious about why and how he was annoying you or that I enjoy pissing others off. Take your pick, but I simply did it because I wanted to, not because of a crybaby who can't fight back for a pathetic grade."

"Hey!" she shouted angrily at him.

"You kneed me in the balls; you could have done the same against someone that much older than you who took something that belonged to you." The blond replied with a dead-pan.

The girl suddenly chuckled sheepishly, "Oh…eheheh…sorry?"

Naruto looked at her, then sighed, "I was right, you're not an idiot… you're a retard." Angered, Usagi tried to kick him, this time on his gut, but the blond simply jumped to a nearby lamp-post where he crouched over like a hawk watching over his prey, the smaller bunny girl Usagi. "What's the matter, angry that I'm saying the truth?"

Usagi exploded, not even bothering about how he could jump several feet in the air, "You're a jerk!" she shouted, aiming a finger at him, "You're not just doing this out of anything, you simply enjoy being a big, rude jerk to others!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I needed your approval to do what I want to." The kitsune grinned sarcastically. The even angrier Usagi grabbed her shoe to throw it at him, only to find the red and black clad man gone.

XXXXXX

Naruto found something that unnerved him; he couldn't leave the shopping district. The problem wasn't that he didn't want to go, nor that there was anything logical impeding him to do go to that store. The scent of that dark, foul aura in the jewelry was getting stronger and stronger. If it meant something truly important he'd have to find out sooner than later. But whatever was controlling it felt far away from the shop and yet so close, as if it were there but wasn't at the same time. It could very well be a lead to where his ravenette was, but he needed to know where exactly was the one entity causing all of it and ask/torture it about any lead to the one girl he was looking for.

He was currently in the sewers, hidden on an old and abandoned metro station with several wagons rusting and blocking any entrance, and resting atop a large set of borrowed/stolen things to make him a nice somewhat comfy home: a mattress, some blankets, a picnic table and a red couch. (Think kind of the TMNT but more simplistic.) He'd have to find more things that he could use for living here, maybe in the large pile of garbage in the old and abandoned trails. The place was flooded with bits of everything and he was good at using trash to its best to make a living, something you learn when others triple prices for you.

Naruto was currently reading an old magazine about one heck of a beauty pro-wrestler named Rainbow Mika, apparently Japanese and, like him, a natural blonde. Sadly, since the magazine was retrieved from the trash he could only read about the girl but have little to no idea about what she looked like since most of the pictures were eroded by time and chemicals. At the same time he heard some ruckus outside one of the doors that let in the place. He grabbed the key stolen from one of the guards and locked the door after getting out, looking at a rather bizarre scene.

He had exited to a small river below a big concrete bridge that held the metro's rails. Below it there were several white stones forming a path around the water and with several thick pillars supporting it. Several big, burly men in stupid over-stereotyped biker clothes hid at the corners of pillars to look at two girls fight.

The first one had short brown hair and eyes and wore the uniform for girls of their school; a short blue skirt, a white and blue short-sleeved top with a yellow scarf tied in the front around her neck, a pair of red Converse shoes, and a white headband wrapped around her head. And she was currently delivering combos of kicks and punches to another girl, another blonde girl. Fighting girl number two had her hair done in stylish, long, oversized ringlets in an European Victorian-era manner with a blue bow at the back of her head. And her uniform while being another sailor themed one was red with white outlines, which moved quite well as she parried the brunette's strikes while countering with some dance moves.

And the bikers were enjoying the show:

"Damn, those skirts are so slutty!"

"Yeah, think they'd have someone by now with that dress code."

"Who cares? We came here to watch them duke it out, tire themselves."

"And then have our payback by beating them when they're weak."

"How about some fun?"

The last line sealed the doom of the thug that was nearest to the blond who grabbed the man's skull, his sharp nails digging to his flesh as he slammed his head face first through a concrete wall along breaking his nose and several teeth. The thugs ran out of their hiding spot and the girls stopped fighting to watch the commotion.

Naruto sneered at the bikers, "Disgusting little humans for me to play…This is going to be a fun night."

One of the bikers tried to avenge his friend by pulling a switchblade and attempting to stab Naruto, who blocked it with his demonic arm, watching as the blade broke upon impact before delivering a devastating uppercut with his left arm that knocked the thug's teeth out and broke his jaw. The rest of the fight was pretty one-sided as Naruto broke bones with each punch he delivered. One of the thugs ran away at the girls, pointing at them.

"Forget that crazy bastard! Get the girls now while they're weak!"

He was instantly met with two angry fists to his face and two feet on his gut the next second, "Truce, Kanzuki-san?" the brunette asked.

"For now, Kasugano-san." The blonde girl replied.

The rest of the fight became much more one-sided than it was at the beginning with a pissed off demonic man. The two angry schoolgirls made quick work out of the retreating thugs while the blond kept on making them lose the ability to use most of their limbs for several months.

Once the last thug was down by a kick from the brunette did they finally get a chance to thank him, only to widen their eyes when he stomped to that last thug and grab him by the throat with his demonic arm, drag him to the nearest pillar and slam him there, several times. Naruto didn't ask questions right away, he kept on slamming the biker on the concrete pillar until he was satisfied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the nearly unconscious man, who took a moment to spit blood.

The biker wheezed, "T-This is our…turf…*Cough* We just wanted…payback against those two…*Cough* for beating us…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Wrong, this place is MINE and it'll be that way for as long as I want. So you and your friends better piss off if you don't want me to get madder at you." And with a final slam he let the guy fall flat on his face. The thug crawled away as fast as he could.

The brunette was angry, "Hey, you already beat them; you don't need to go overboard by giving him the third degree!"

"As much as I dislike saying these words, I agree with Kasugano-san." The blonde girl said as she gave him a stern look.

The blond shrugged, "Well, this place belongs to me now, so I don't see the trouble in making sure that those pests don't annoy me for the time being." He then gave the two schoolgirls a slight glare, "And I should be thanked by you two for saving your hides from those morons. Even if I did it just because they pissed me off and were in my place."

The blonde girl crossed her arms, "The day Karin Kanzuki pays something to a commoner as rude as you will be the day this world truly ends."

Naruto was momentarily taken back, '_Karin…?_' He mentally shook his head out of the memories and turned back to glare at them, "Well, princess, if you want to know how much I care about what you think about me…" he started and hooked his thumb over his shoulder, "The fuck I give went over there."

The brunette was also pissed off at that comment, "Ok, you're just asking for it."

Naruto's face turned stoic as a rock as he grabbed the brunette by her face like he did with Usagi and pulled her face close to his, letting her see that the dark didn't allow her to admire this guy actually looked very sexy as his next words were spat angrily at her. "And what are you gonna do about it?" he grinned cruelly at the girl in his hand, "I can very well beat you two, so do me a favor and leave me alone. Besides, you two should be truly grateful, I am way stronger than you and could have beaten those guys without breaking a sweat."

The blonde girl stepped forward, "Let go of Sakura-san right now."

Now the shock allowed Naruto to subconsciously comply, '_What the…Karin and Sakura…? Are you fucking kidding me?_' Bad memories arose from the latter name, the former he was neutral with since the redhead sensor was supportive of Satsuki even if she was a girl…It just brought ridiculous memories back at the mention of those names.

"Tch… I changed my mind." Naruto stated as he walked away, "I don't care about this place anymore, just leave me alone and I might even leave this dump."

Sakura was officially shocked, "Then why fight for it?"

Karin nodded, "She's right, this place is, as you said it, a dump."

Naruto was getting very impatient to keep on reading about that pro-wrestler, so he did what he enjoyed about being a powerful demon: be a jerk: "Because… that's None Of Yer Business' business, meaning that it is MY business."

"Jerk/Cretin!" the two girls shouted as one.

As he was about to give a retort about how he didn't give a shit, that's when he felt a familiar scent approach not him but the jewelry. He tried to focus on it, there was a new essence accompanying it…And he hadn't been too much in contact with it so it was hard for him to put his finger on it exactly due to how faint it was, until he remembered who he had bumped into twice this day.

"That retard bunny." He cursed, dashing to the store.

As the two girls were about to try to stop him to ask what he was doing they saw something the left them shocked: he swung his demonic arm, which they thought was for decoration, and shot several golden chains from it, all protruding from its red armored skin and even his palm and fingers to grab a lamp-post, allowing him to pull himself up and swing around like Spiderman with that bizarre arm of his.

They two were baffled, "Kanzuki-san, you saw that, right?"

Karin, however, tried to remain high and mighty, "W-Why yes! I did! What is it, Sakura-san? The beating I gave you left you far too much punch drunk?"

Sakura instantly turned to glare at the blonde girl, "Ok, you just asked for your last rematch!"

And so, they returned to what they did before meeting Naruto, trying to beat the crap out of each other in a cat fight… err, I mean, street fight.

XXXXXX

As Naruto swung up the streets of Tokyo he found himself the nearest roof to the jewelry, watching as Usagi entered it with a smaller sailor uniform…It certainly showed off her good features like her legs and most of her thighs. And she was accompanied by a black cat, making Naruto wonder why, he thought those things were supposed to bring bad luck or something like that. He crouched at the edge of the roof and watched as the events unfolded, some being that emitted that dark scent he perceived was controlling the customers, leaving the bunny girl to fend for herself against an army of mind-controlled women covered in jewelry.

He once again swung his arm, this time wrapping the golden chains on the door to the store and pulling himself to it with a simple yank, maneuvering his body to deliver a double kick to break through the crystal and land between the terrified, cowering Usagi and the army of zombies and their leader, an ugly copy of Naru's mother.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naru's fake mother asked in a growl.

Naruto grinned, "Glad I got your attention." He said with a cruel smirk, "I've smelled your foul scent for quite some time. It's fucking disgusting and it just got worse and worse. I could tolerate it at first but now it's just a pain in the ass." His smirk turned more cruel as he looked at the Youma with a sadistic glint in his eye, "So, I guess you can call me the pest exterminator, here to get rid of your odor."

"Fuck you!" the Youma shouted as it ran at the blond, who side-stepped the blow from one of her claws.

"Wow, nice, clever and original comeback! It's a wonder you're still working here!" he mocked her as he kept on avoiding her swipes.

Usagi was shocked, '_This guy again…Why is he helping me? He's a total jerk so why- What is that?!_' she saw something fly at the blond from an open window, "Behind you, jerk!" she shouted at him.

"Quit calling me that!" Naruto shouted back but did as told and grabbed the projectile in his demonic arm, watching as he crushed a rose's petals in his clawed hand, "What the fuck…? Is this some kind of joke? What kind of loser uses flowers as a weapon?"

"I should ask what kind of demon tries to taint a lady." A man's voice asked form the opened window, revealing a guy in a dashing tuxedo with a white domino mask and with a top hat. He also had every familiar short black hair.

Naruto gasped as he pointed at him, "Ah it's…" he then rubbed one of his claws to his chin, thoughtfully, as he pondered in his mind, "Damn it, I never asked the name of the prick." He mentally shook his head as the Youma tried to stab him once again with her sharp claws. He jumped above the strike and then leapt back to where Usagi was, "Well, what are you gonna do? If you're here to help the retard bunny be my guest."

"Hey, I'm not a retard!" Usagi defended herself, before embarrassedly looking away while poking her index fingers together, "I-I'm just a bit slow…"

The masked man nodded to them, "I am Tuxedo Kamen, a friend here to aid Sailor Moon." He then turned to the girl and tipped his top hat at her, "Sailor Moon, you mustn't give up now, you have the power to destroy this foul monster. Believe in yourself." And with a flourish of his cape he turned to face the outside, "So long!"

"Wait a fucking second you masked prick!" the blond boy shouted as he aimed a finger at her, "You attack me with a rose and give her some lame motivational speech and then just leave?! You're the saddest excuse for a support I've heard of, and I've seen very lame dead weights annoy the Hell out of me."

"I guess I should also warn you, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen started again, "Be careful of that demon at your side." And with a leap he was already out of the shop and of one angry cry for blood.

"Don't call him that!" Usagi cried, angrily glaring at the retreating masked man in the suit, "I don't know who he is or what he's name, but he's fighting! Demon or not…I can tell he's a big jerk, but I don't think he's the bad guy just for being something you say him to be!"

Her words fell on deaf ears, well, almost, the black cat with her and the blond had heard her. Both were admittedly amazed at hearing her say that. But Naruto had a personal agenda. As the Youma attempted to strike him again he closed in by stepping into the swipe of her claws, swinging his arm so his golden chains wrapped themselves around her. Naruto added more and more pressure to the tight hold as he watched and heard how the monster's bones and veins popped until her head blew up like a gory display of fireworks.

Usagi was shocked, he hadn't even flinched when killing a living entity like that, but she was grateful, "You saved me… Thanks…" she said with a small bow.

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds while the being he recently killed turned into dust and the women in control of the Youma started to faint, returning back to normal. He remained silent before smirking, "I just did it for the ice-cream."

"Ice-cream?" Usagi echoed.

The blond grinned more, "Yeah, lots and lots of sweet strawberry ice-cream that you must pay for every time I help you with these freaks… Speaking of that." He turned to the dust of the Youma, running one of his claws along it before he grinned more, "I guess these things could have some use for me…" he said, grabbing a handful of the dust.

"What are you?" Usagi finally asked.

Naruto turned to her with a very evil grin, "I'm the future King of all Demons."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Dark Kingdom, a place that the name made justice to it, stood and army of creatures of the dark who obeyed the woman at the large, stone throne, paying attention to her dark crystal orb in the large staff before her and looking as beautiful as she was deadly. Queen Beryl had long, waist length crimson, curly hair, a pale grayish skin, pointy ears and her golden eyes seemed to be made out of poor malice. On her head was a black V-shaped tiara supported on a golden crown. She wore a very elegant black dress that left her shoulders bare, which also let everyone see the boney spikes on each shoulder. Her hands, which were hovering around the orb, had long, thin fingers that ended in long crimson nails.

Currently, she watched Naruto's movements with her orb, a bit pleased by them. "So it seems he has some resent to human beings… But we better be careful if we want to get him to our side. Even if we have the perfect bargaining chip."

As Beryl's words left her lips another woman, still a teenager about sixteen, stepped from behind her throne. She had pale skin, waist length pitch black hair that was spiked in ways that it seemed more like a mane made of feathers; two long bangs framed her face, which was thin, a bit angular around her cheeks and as beautiful as it was fierce. She had an expressionless face, her coal, narrowed eyes lacked the life they once had when in her love's arms. And she had a really nice body hidden in a full body, sleeveless, skin tight black outfit with a high collar, a pair of white elbow length gloves, black high heel shoes and a belt for her trusty sword.

Beryl turned to look at the ravenette with a smirk of pleasure, "Yes, quite a nice bargaining chip…" she stood up and walked around Satsuki, even grabbing the emotionless girl by her face, "You took out quite a lot of my Youma by yourself to keep that boy of yours safe. I admire your persistence and strength, even if you sacrificed yourself so that demon you love could be free, but I must thank you for that, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to have a nice toy. And I even gave you the ability to have a mind inside this puppet of mine, even if you WILL obey my every order."

How Beryl loved to gloat at her new toy… and soon once she got her to fight the blond and use Naruto's feelings for Satsuki against himself it'd be so delightful to have another plaything. Then it'd be just too easy to destroy the Sailors whenever they appeared.

Satsuki, however, didn't enjoy this prison that was now her mind-controlled body… Had she been able to, a tear would have rolled down her cheek.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry for being unable to update as much as the late weeks but family comes first and I enjoy my time with them. We're all crazy, in different ways, and fortunately they give me good inspiration for this kind of crazy fics when I can always throw in an extra surprise.**

**So, Street Fighter's here too…Well, Rainbow Mika has a new fan, besides me and all you guys who love her attitude and that nice outfit of hers. And Karin and Sakura (SF) will be a major pain in Naruto's ass as they try to find out who and what he is…While certain pricks truly thirsty for either power or battles will be very interested in him too. I'm open to suggestions about who, how, when and why would a Street Fighter want to have a battle against Naruto.**

**And next chapter will have the MOST epic fight in history: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Dan "The Man" Hibiki! Prepare your bodies!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, thus why I enjoy making fics out of stories that left me cold…Am I sad Naruto, the manga, has gone so downhill. So I'll make it crazy here.

**XXXXXX**

Can you please not be a sensual sadist?

(For this chapter I suggest to play Kamen Rider OOO OST – Ankh's theme)

"Now… let me try to get this straight." Our hero said to the cat before him.

Naruto was sitting at Usagi's bed, or rather crouching like a fox watching his prey, the girl who had explained him what was happening along her talking cat. He had to admit one thing, for being the first girl room he had been in, this was not as girly as he thought it'd be, but it was also girly enough to make him prefer another meeting location.

Luna, the Moon Cat or whatever she was, had been sitting at a small coffee table in the room and explained what best she could to him. When you met talking toads the size of buildings and heard of talking merchant cats working for a family you kind of accept the fact that animals are awesome. He could consider himself an animal, being a fox demon, but then again he was still processing some of the info he heard:

"You're a cat from some Moon Palace, this retard bunny is some soldier you need to find the 'Princess', this Serenity, from your palace…And what I just killed back in the jewelry was a Youma, some monster…Yeah, I heard weirder." He dead-panned, grabbing a slice of cake from Usagi's plate and eating it.

"Hey, that's mine!" the girl shouted, trying to reach her cake while he kept her at bay with one of his feet on her face and the other on the gut while he used his clawed hand to cut the pastry into smaller pieces to enjoy the flavor of strawberries… he still preferred ice-cream over cake. And he was definitely not giving a damn about property.

Luna watched this with a sweat-drop, "How can you be so mean and cruel?"

"I said it already." the blond said as he grabbed the strawberry at the top and used his fingers to flip it like a coin, letting it fall into his open mouth, before he started speaking while chewing, "I wanna be king of all demons, so I am a demon myself."

"But you saved Usagi-chan. Normally demons would-" the cat was interrupted by a slight glare from the man that said she'd ironically lose her tongue if she spoke.

"Demons have standards…You cats may have standards as well… Humans, meh, they're a bunch of pricks justifying every little thing they do for their own greed. I am a greedy bastard myself, but not as much as humans. All I want is to have the power to rule over demons and enjoy that kind of life while making other demons fear me and respect me. Your bunny girl only wants anything she has a whim to get."

"No, I just wanted my cake back!" the girl shouted as she tried to get Naruto's throat to strangle him.

Naruto grabbed her once again by the face and pulled her closer to eye level, "And it's all just simple desire." He said, pulling his hand off her skin but running one of his claws along her cheeks as she looked intimidated by his attitude, "You humans are the embodiment of the Sin of Greed. That might make you more powerful, striving to get more, but you're all so selfishly destructive about it that it makes me glad to be a demon…You want cake, go and get some somewhere else."

"Usagi-chan is right, you're a jerk." Luna said with a glare, only to make Naruto grin at Usagi's face and pull her closer with his sharp claws on her cheeks, pinching them enough to make it hurt but not enough to draw blood. He then looked mockingly at Luna with a wide, cruel smirk.

"Oh, poor me…However, I bet even you have desires, pussycat." He said, finally letting go of Usagi and walking to Luna, before grabbing he feline by her neck, holding her up to his eye level as the feline struggled to get free uselessly, "Tell me what it is you desire the most." He said, becoming impatient.

"Let her go!" Usagi said, grabbing the blond man's clawed arm and trying to pry the cat off his grip with no result.

"Don't interrupt me." Naruto said, grabbing Usagi once again by her face but this time with his human hand. "Your turn will come next. I just want to know what this little pet of yours want." He pulled Luna closer to glare better at her, "So, kitty, what is it you desire, what is the truth of your greed? Come on, answer me."

She returned his glare, "My only wish is to serve my princess once I find her."

Naruto grinned more, finally letting go of both girl and cat, "Heh, pretty simple-minded way of having desire… I like it, so easy to predict."

"What did you say?!" asked the enraged cat.

Naruto grinned evilly, walking to the open window from where he had entered the room, since Usagi's mom would freak out at seeing someone entering with her daughter to her room at this time at night. "I'm just stating the obvious, to dream for others is a downfall…It's really pretty but, in all honesty, you don't have what it takes, pussycat." He put one foot on the edge, about to jump back to his home, until the irate Usagi spoke.

"At least she has something to dream about!" she shouted at the demonic man, "All you do is act like some tough guy and grab anything you want. She at least wants to do something better than being a jerk like you."

The young man was enraged at that, as he turned sharply and now gripped Usagi's cheeks with enough force to start piercing her cheeks, "If I were you I'd shut my mouth, retard bunny." He spat angrily, "I came here because I was curious about what this was all about, but I have bigger and better plans than stick around with some spoiled girl who only worries about eating and slacking! I don't even have problems to HIT you if you step on my way. You heard that? I will dispose of you if you annoy me."

He shoved her back to her bed and leapt out the window, leaving a scared Usagi looking at him jumping from roof to roof, she took a deep breath and, "YOU'RE JUST A BIG JERK!"

Her house basically shook at her loud yell. And in a few moments a dreaded yell scared Usagi out of her wits, "Usagi! Pipe down and go to sleep! You'll be grounded tomorrow!"

The bunny girl started to cry.

XXXXXX

"Stupid bunny!" Naruto said as he walked around the dark of the night with his hands on his pockets, "Dreams are useless unless you do a thing about them, wishes are just the same. To dream of serving…? Tch, what a waste! I'll become a demon to make sure I get what I want and that I don't serve nobody…But first I gotta find Satsuki."

He had jumped as far away as he could from Usagi, needing to forget her words. The kitsune had strolled into China Town, attracted by the warm smell of its 24/7 and late night opened restaurants. That's when a different aroma attracted him, a female's scent. This girl was soaked, no, that was an understatement, she was drenched, sopping, drowned, a wet towel, nothing seemed to adequately describe how wet she was. It had been her decision to leave her home, she did not seem to regret it, but she regretted it now as she didn't find what she wanted: a shelter.

Yeah, it was raining…What did you guys think?

The girl was familiar, until he saw the brown, short hair and the bandana, then he remembered her: "Kasugano." He called to her, getting her attention as the girl tried to cover herself with one arm above her head…her other arm was busy with her blouse, which being white was showing off her red training bra, the kind fighters use, not the other kind for breasts already starting to develop since she showed signs of growing into a nice pair of…He lifted his eyes and focused on her shocked face.

"Ah, it's the jerk!" she shouted, before realizing she used the arm covering her soaked bra and blushed as she covered it again.

Naruto, who wasn't paying any attention to being as wet as a fish, spoke impatiently while mentally complimenting the tightness of the red fabric, "I know I didn't give you or anyone my name yet…But if all of you are going to call me a jerk I might as well start ripping out tongues. Then again, it'd be a waste of time with idiots like you."

She glared at him, "Ugh, I've had it when me and Kanzuki-san had to stop our match because of the rain, and then her not letting me in her limo when the rain started to get into my bones, and now you…Are you some demon orchestrating to ruin my night?"

"Who knows?" he said, moving towards her.

Sakura backpedaled as he got closer, until her back was pushed to one of the walls. He kept on approaching her, and the lights allowed her to see his very handsome face, foxy, strong, young and manly as well as now emotionless, however his eyes had a strange glint as he looked at her. He didn't stop until he was on her, literally, as he pressed his body against hers and kept her pinned to the wall while the brunette kept on covering her wet blouse with both arms since they were below a small ceiling.

The blond then moved his demonic arm and caressed her cheek with its claws. Sakura wanted to punch him, kick him, anything to get him off. But he wasn't looking at her as if he wanted to hurt her…It was weird. His gaze was far off, he didn't seem to have any emotions now as he stared at her but his eyes had a bizarre glint that spoke of… desire, pure, raw and simple desire.

He then grinned evilly, "Tell me, am I ruining your night now, Kasugano? What is it you desire the most?"

She was baffled beyond belief, until the door behind her back opened and she fell to the floor flat on her soaked panties… It was bad to have such a short skirt, which let the blond a nice view thanks to the rain outside. She had fallen into a small noodle shop for about five people and her skirt was now glued to her blouse because of the water in her cloths. The owner of the place greeted them, then, since he was a lonely and perverted man, had a nosebleed that sent him rocketing back when watching Sakura's soaked panty covered behind. The girl let out a loud yell as she tried to cover herself with her short school skirt.

The brunette then proceeded to curse, "Dammit! Of all the things…Why did my school has to have such short skirts?! …wait a minute… You jerk!" she was now glaring at Naruto who ruffled his hair to get the water off it.

He had planned this, and he was happy about it, "I must say, I am enjoying being called that now." he then looked at the counter, smelling the food behind it. "And I must say I made a good choice coming here."

"Don't ignore me." Sakura said, getting up and getting into her stance, "I might have had a fight already with Kanzuki-san, but I sure as hell will beat that smirk off your mug, creepy chain arm or not."

Naruto looked down and grinned more, "I can't say you could wipe my grin off with what I can see now."

True, getting in her stance let Sakura's blouse to reveal her growing and nicely shaped cups which had to be about-

"Hey, you!"

His attention was moved from Sakura's nice breasts, which might not be big but would be and seemingly nice, not too big and not too small for the future, just nice enough to…Ok, now his mind was on the guy who called to him. Basically, what he saw killed his mood to pick on Sakura, said girl once again covering her currently transparent blouse, which had been fun until this bizarre guy in a combo of pink karate sleeveless gi and pink hakama pants spoke to him, pointing a finger from one of his purple fighting glove covered hands. He also seemed to have bought a lot on teeth care as his mouth had a weird shine to it. He was also wearing his brown hair in a way that was probably the most normal about him: all of it pulled back into a thing ponytail.

"Hibiki-san!" the brunette called to him, still covering her blouse.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked, and he meant 'what' as this guy weirded him enough to make the blond call him a what, not a who.

"Don't worry, Sakura!" the man said, taking a very pathetic fighting pose in which he swirled his arms around as if to draw energy, "I, the Great Dan Hibiki shall each this guy the real power of the Saiko Ryu!"

"Saiko…? As in 'greatest' martial art?" Naruto was certainly baffled, before his patience committed suicide, "Yeah, you're a moron."

"Well, how about this?" Dan said, flashing Naruto a literally shining smile that rivaled Gai's, "Try ad prove me a moron by fighting me, it'll make beating your face in that much sweeter. If you were to defeat me I'll pay your meal here, but if you were to lose you'd have to become my apprentice and Sakura would be your senior! How's that, tough guy? Think you can take on such a cha-"

Boot to the face. Super effective.

"So, should I take his wallet?" the blond asked as he looked in the unconscious Dan's pockets.

Before Sakura could reply she was tossed a towel, a clean one thankfully, from the blond that was currently inspecting if Dan had more money in his gym bag. She dried herself as best she could while he tried to find money enough to buy himself some decent noodles. Once done, finding enough money for just a bowl, the blond walked to the owner while Sakura had her back turned to him as she dried her chest…Will leave you guys to use imagination there.

Back on the blond, he saw that the owner, also the only chef, was laying his head on a small puddle of blood with a large grin and saying something Sakura couldn't hear about her nicely shaped rear: "It looks like a peach."

Resurrecting boot to the nuts. It's more than super effective.

As the owner cried and howled in pain Naruto glared impatiently at him, "Hey, old fart. Better get me some damn good noodles or else I'll break the other nut for what you said."

Once the chef walked groggily behind the counter to start cooking and Naruto sat himself while watching the old man like a hawk, Sakura finally finished drying herself and sat at the seat beside his, "That money's not yours."

Naruto, now cleaning his teeth with a toothpick, bit said toothpick in half and spat both halves to the nearest trash bin, "Hey, I won it fairly by beating him. It's not my fault he was THAT weak."

"You didn't even let him fight you in fair terms. You attacked him before he could even get ready." She argued, doing her best to sound stern against a guy who was still dripping from the rain outside and didn't give a damn about being wet enough to leave a large puddle over most of the restaurant's floor.

"He has to be the lamest fighter in existence if he couldn't at least see that kick coming right at his face." Naruto argued as he saw his bowl coming.

Sakura couldn't argue there…Dan was weak beyond standards, he was beat by any contenders to his gym, which was laughable or pitiable depending on your angle. She was with the pitiable side, but it seemed Naruto was on the laughable side with how he didn't give two shits about Dan laying on the floor unconscious and stolen of his money and small dignity.

However, she certainly needed to know who Naruto was and what was he doing. He was NOT normal in any way or form. She wanted to know just what he was on about. She would have to look in his lair at the bridge for any clue, but if he was there and went mad she might even need some help…And without counting Dan, there was just another person who could fight just as well as her…Ugh, dear lord, tomorrow she'd need a LOT of patience.

XXXXXX

Naruto was doing something certainly not normal even in his book: he was stalking a girl. More precisely, he was atop a tree branch, looking at Usagi from afar and hidden from view, crouching on the tree like a hawk watching over his prey. He had a slight glare directed at her but decided to follow her, if she were to fight those Youma then she'd be useful for him to find those monsters and use them to have the power he wanted and with it he could find Satsuki and make her his once and for all.

"Stupid, boring classes." The demon grumbled in a low voice, glaring at the clock. "Damn it, why can't it be more entertaining…If her uniform was like Kasugano's or similar to that stripper like outfit she had last night I wouldn't mind so much…Fuck, Ero-Sennin's rubbed into me."

When you fought a sassy girl with a submissive fetish and willing to do anything to make you smile it was hard not to regret having little to no time spent with her in more…personal ways. And now he needed to kick a whole lot of ass to get that drive off his head. And as if luck would have him he saw several punks in black school uniforms eying the girls in their PE class with smiles that spoke volumes… The training red panties the girls had were partly to blame as well as a cute one with a fine bum.

"Man, that Ami girl's got such a fine butt." One of them exclaimed as he aimed a camera at said bum.

Another camera pervert agreed with a nod, "It's gotta be all that sitting to study that makes it so plump…In Spain they call nerds studying "Empollar" as in laying eggs, it kinda suits her with those child-bearing hip-"

Naruto's right shin and knee slammed the two guys' faces to the corner they had been hiding behind. The two fell unconscious and would most likely think they saw something too nice before falling to sweet sleeping bliss with the trickle of blood coming from their noses. The blond checked their cameras, familiar with them thanks to Jiraiya and his "training" in stealth. Fortunately no indecent picture was taken, unfortunately someone heard the two faces being introduced to the concrete.

"The jerk!" shouted Tsukino Usagi, aiming an accusing finger at her bizarre acquaintance.

Naruto's left forehead vein popped as he calmly grabbed the window's crystal with his demonic hand by using his sharp claws to cut it. Three slashes allowed a triangular hole to be made for him to shove in his red armored hand and grab Usagi by her throat and pull her in close, slamming her face comically to the glass in a way it seemed far too cartoonish. It was like having a cartoon like Courage the Cowardly Dog in his hands with how ridiculous and disproportionate Usagi's face looked now.

But he somehow held back his chuckles, mostly because he was angry, "Are you still going to call me that?" he asked, wishing he could just strangle her for the comment but knowing any force of justice would be after his ass and that, very hopefully, this girl could aid him to have enough power from those Youma to do his little agenda.

The bunny girl's classmates, however, were very shocked at seeing a flamboyantly blond in stylish blood red pants, red boots with steel toe guards, a black jacket with half a right sleeve to let a bizarre armored arm be seen grabbing their fellow student after using sharp claws to slice the glass. But, most importantly, they were shocked at what happened next:

"Naru Kick!"

It was Usagi's best friend, that annoying, nut busting brunette who once again used her ultimate attack on his crotch. Like last time, his legs weren't open for damage so the pain was minimized, but it didn't mean he was excused from letting Usagi go and bend over on the floor. He cried small tears as he glared at the angry Naru, "You bitch…" he gasped in a high pitched voice.

And with those last words, he finally decided to have his revenge. He slammed his right arm into the ground, digging his claws deep into it while summoning his chakra chains to shoot from his fingertips into the soil. A few movements, passing behind a tree and then sneaking quicker than a bullet away from any suspicious eyes was everything he needed to make the golden chains lift Naru up into the tree and hang her upside down on it with her pink teddy bear covered panties shown for everyone.

He used the distraction and a quick Hiraishin to teleport himself and the bunny girl to the roof. Students and teachers would wonder what happened as he finally released Usagi from his grip and glared at her, "Listen, retard bunny. I am here to be more of a demon by killing those Youma, you insulting me will make me want to kill you sooner than later."

"Eh! So you'll kill me either way?!" asked the teary-eyed Usagi, completely horrified.

He flinched at seeing her about to cry, he hated it when people cried, whether he was human or demon, "It was a damn saying! So don't cry, you idiot!" he snapped, "I swear, if I see just one tear coming from your or listen to some whining and bitching from your yap I will do something worse than what I did to that brunette and post it worldwide!"

"O-Ok! Ok!" the girl cried as she dried her tears.

Naruto scoffed, "Man, you're a pushover. If that cat needs you to save this princess of whatever, then her mission's failed already."

"I'm not!" the blonde bunny defended herself, "You're just a mean jerk, you jackass!"

"Then try and beat my face in." he said nonchalantly, making her widen her eyes, but he continued, "I told you, try and beat my face in, retard bunny. Come on, if you're SO sure you're not a pushover, try and say so with your fists. Or what; are you afraid to break a nail? Will you cry from the pain in your knuckles from some effort in you?" he motioned to his chin with a finger, "Come on, just try it, and I may stop calling you retard bunny."

That was it, "Fine!" the girl cried, rushing at him with a sloppy fist reared back before throwing it at him. He easily stopped it with his human left arm and swung her around, tripped her along the way and then had her pinned down with him sitting on her stomach. His larger form and heavier body made it impossible for her to get up. It had been so easy he almost felt pity for her, key word being almost.

"Damn…you're…pathetically weak." As the blunt statement went like a knife to her heart he inched closer to her face with his own, "Do you EVEN know how to fight at all? All I saw in that jewelry was you running around."

Usagi, trying to ignore the fact he was truly sensual up close, glared at him, "Hey, I used to be just a normal girl before I got a magical cat on my bed!" she sighed and embarrassedly looked away, "Besides, the only fighting I know of is to mimic action movies… wait a second…" she then glared harder at him, "You followed me?!"

He grinned, "Just so long as I can until I find any Youma and kill them to become a better, greater demon. Your classes are boring, to tell ya the truth."

"Yeah, tell me about it…" she sighed, before her eyes widened again, "You've been stalking me?!"

He grinned more, "What? I heard girls like their boys to look at them all day long, even when they sleep, and all that BEFORE even introducing themselves properly."

Usagi sweat-dropped, "Those girls are idiots who need a true life. And what you described is stalking."

His grin was now splitting his face, "And what if I stalk you?"

"Then you're a jerk AND a creep!"

He laughed loudly and cruelly, jumping away from her, a good three yards, and while somersaulting midair he managed to land harmoniously on the ground. He waited for her to get up and motioned at the girl to try once again to hit him, "If you're so hell-bent on hating me for who I am then at least try to put your money where your mouth is and hit me, retard bunny!"

The rest of the day went like a training session, which was Naruto's intention. He didn't need a whining girl dragging him back and waiting for some idiotic flamboyantly guy to save her hide and be her knight in shining armor, no, he needed a girl who could put a decent fight by his side from day one.

XXXXXX

Some time later, Usagi was dragging herself back home tired and sore from all the ridiculous moves Naruto pulled to take her down. There were parts of her body she didn't know of until they all ached. She tried it all to hit him, and he tried it all to keep her going. Lewd insulting comments, taunting, meat-bun jokes about her hair and somehow he made squirrels sound insulting. And all day long her ass and face got introduced to the hard…That sounded dirty! Ew! All her face and her behind met was the ground!

But…Naruto overused that damn sadistic but sensual grin of his to annoy her to no end! It was HIS fault Usagi was thinking of… of… THAT! And more when he kept on pressing his arm, tough, sexy and very well sculpted body on hers to keep her down! It was his fault to look foxy and very sexual when atop her like some predator!

As she shook her head off the thoughts of sexy fox dished with cream, sugar and a cherry on top, she found an old man sitting before a table, several cards on his hands. She approached the man and learned that his solitude was caused by the new fortune telling house that was currently at the other side of the street sucking in all of the man's clients. Usagi, feeling sad but also compelled to help, decided to let the man read her hand. It'd feel nice to do a good action after getting trashed by a sadistic bastard who enjoyed using his sensuality against her…Stupid, sexy Naruto.

"That's weird," the man said as he looked at the girl's hand with a magnifying glass, "From what I can see, you have will be haunted by bizarre entities... They each want something from you, but one of them is…hmm…he's certainly interested in you, but something else will trouble his mind. He is in pain, he wants to take that pain off himself no matter the cost…" he ended with a mystical tone of voice. He then looked at her dead in the eye, "Try to be kind to this man, as only a good heart can mellow a dark one from doing things they'll regret. If you do, he will actually come to show you true kindness, and even love you very deep in his heart…Though, from what I can see, he'll always be a Tsundere."

Usagi tilted her head to the side, "Who do I know that is a Tsundere?" a blond man popped in her head with his demonic arm going for her- "No, not him."

And atop the new fortune telling house's roof, the blond demonic man sneezed as he followed Usagi. He had detected the smell of Youma in the building, but was curious about Usagi so he followed her home. And he was also making sure that the bluenette he had saved from getting her panties shots published around was safe from other perverts like those.

Ami was her name, and she was a lone bookworm, plain and simple. She always studied and was now heading to another school. The reason why he endured this was simple, she smelled similar to Usagi. But not as in everyday Usagi, but Sailor Moon's aura that radiated from this overachieving girl too. The bluenette also smelled nice in her natural way.

Damn, Ero-Senin was rubbing into him. He needed to find new perverts and/or thugs to beat the crap out of them soon. But it was most preferable to find Satsuki and…You get the idea.

"Ah, screw it! I'll beat the Youma myself!" he said, sitting on his toes like a fox on his hunches atop an AC machine besides a window, until he tried to reason with himself, "No, wait…That damn bunny needs to learn how to fight, and this one may be the perfect opportunity for her to get some training and stop slacking…But her fighting sucks so either way it'd be good for me to get the job done since finishing that creep would be way easier for me…But that idiot could learn from her mistakes even if her sorry ass is kicked."

He then saw the snobby guy from yesterday jogging and decided that the sake of annoying a snob was better than the sake of other humans who might meet a deadly monster in the fake fortune telling house. He swung his arm at the nearest building, making several of his golden chakra chains shoot at it and allow him to swing like Spiderman after the snob.

The window he had been close to opened, showing a bizarrely dressed, but finely welcomed for man eye, woman. She had on a small, purple breastplate covering her B-cups, supported by black straps that fastened to form a spider pattern on her almost bare back. She also had long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights covering the sexiest of legs, and long, fingerless gloves. She had dark hair fasted by pink ribbons in two horn like bangs, and wore Tae Kwon Do foot garments.

She looked around, then asked to herself, "Was I truly dreaming or did I just see someone fun to fight talking to himself here…? Meh, screw it! If the guy's worth fighting I'll find him sooner or later." And with that said and done, Juri Han closed the window and reentered her temporary quarters.

XXXXXX

Kasugano Sakura and Kanzuki Karin were inspecting the lair of their newest acquaintance, the foxy jerk. Karin was disgusted, no, not by the place being a mess, but by the method Sakura used to get them in the lair: sewers. Since Dan was neck-deep in debts he used the sewer system to run from the collectors. It was so common and he normally asked Sakura to locate him and bring him food so often that the high school student knew the place like the back of her hand.

"So, this is where that brute lives? He could use a bit of the feminine touch even for this lowly standards." The rich girl said as she kicked the mattress the blond slept in, surprised that no spring shot out of the cloth cover.

The brunette groaned, "Less fashion and rich girly things and more finding out what this guy is all about."

The blonde nodded reluctantly, "Well then, all to know who dared to insult the Kanzuki name." she then sighed at the sight before her again, "But, truly, when you said we might have to fight him I thought of a good challenge…Not this dump."

"No, I brought you in case he decides to kick us out with that freaking insane brute force of his." The tomboy reminded her companion. "Think about what he did to those chumps last night. If he gets to hit us we might need to go to a hospital."

Karin shivered at the thought, "Very well, I conceded a point for you there." Then her eyes widened, "Wait, I hear something."

Instantly, both girls ran and hid in one of the metro's wagons, closing its rusty door as silently as they could as the new guest entered the front door and stepped in to reveal…a fox?

"Oh, how cute!" both girls squealed, trying to prevent themselves from saying it too loud to scare the animal and avoid anyone listening to them, mainly the blond.

However, they noted some things off about the fox: its fur was golden, its ears and tail were tipped white, his paws were white too, and he had, hanging from his maw, two pieces of cloth. Above the lair, a snobby guy was looking around while using both hands to cover his posterior side which was currently bare because of that golden fox that shot out of nowhere.

The fox then smelled something and ran away. The two girls were baffled, but remained in the wagon as they waited for any signs of the coast being clear to find the fox and pet it…It was too freaking adorable, like a newborn puppy/kitten combo. However, they didn't notice the swishing tail moving closer to them from behind until it was too late and both heard the cloths being taken in one swift motion. They turned, finding nothing and nobody, only a breeze in their bare posteriors. Luckily, they still had their skirts…but with how short they were…

HOW the hell did their panties suddenly disappear?!

The fox walked to a small box, a first aid kit. It was clean and empty, so he dropped the blue panties from Karin and the red panties from Sakura in it, dug a hole in the nearest patch of dirt and put the box in it before covering it with dirt. Had foxes the ability to smile this one's maw would have its corners too far up.

Maybe he could do the same with Usagi…Blackmail, just blackmail to keep her to train if she said no. It was for the greater good… of his greedy ambition to take down Youma.

Well, Ero-Senin had rubbed on him…And he didn't give a fuck.

He might even go to that snob's house and put all the panties there to blame him…Ok, that part was his and his alone…Damn, was it fun to be a prankster!

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Dark Kingdom, a pretty boy, more like another snob, with blond curly hair and a black military uniform with white silk gloves stared with a sweat-drop at what he, the other Youma, his queen and the new right hand of Queen Beryl were watching.

He simply couldn't understand it, "This is the guy who we want on our side?"

Beryl chuckled darkly, "Yes, despite his antics he is very powerful…Besides, wouldn't it be nice for our new member to have a matching toy?" she pulled Satsuki closer to her, rubbing the girl's cheek with such delight, "I mean, this one has so much power in her…It gives me…tingles to think I have her in my control…But the other, oh, that power of his will be such a delight."

Jadeite, NOT jealous of the blond having HIS queen's eyes on him, bowed to her, "Understood…We shall do what it takes for your command, Queen Beryl-sama."

The dark queen giggled more, "And procure not to harm that face of his…"

(Minutes later, Jadeite's quarters.)

The room was FULL of Beryl merchandise, and the general was banging his head against the wall so hard that cracks were clearly visible as he cried in bloody murder. The fan boy swore on this day that he'd kill the blond at the first sight he was TOO close to HIS queen.

In Tokyo, however, the fox, sneaking in Usagi's room and looking in her underwear drawers, felt something wash over him, as if he had done something that'd make him proud for the ages…And then grabbed the pink lacy thong.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Wow, nothing to say here, save Naruto will be an entertaining jackass for the sake of fun. Oh, and yes, he'll annoy Jadeite for his fan-boyish attitude over Beryl for the kicks.**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
